Semper Fi
by Apollo16
Summary: Après le déraillement du train (Saison 2 episode 07) Jeff passe par un moment difficile, et un ami va l'aider.


**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Chicago Fire, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent**

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un commentaire**

**Bonne lecture**

Clarke ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, pas après cette journée, voir sa femme à la caserne lui avait fait quelque chose même s'il le niera à ceux qui lui demanderait. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de l'explosion de leur mariage mais elle aussi avait fait des choses qui n'étaient pas toujours très jolie. Et puis il y avait eu ce sauvetage, la scène du train déraillé était chaotique, des personnes blessées ou mortes, des cris, des pleurs, et eux qui devaient faire leur travail se concentrant uniquement sur ceux qu'ils pouvaient sauver et non ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Et il y avait ce médecin militaire, Westin, qui les avait aidé au péril de sa propre vie, Clarke lui avait tenu la main alors qu'il livrait ses dernières paroles, il aurait tellement voulu faire plus pour cet homme. Leurs garde venait de finir, il était assis sur le banc des vestiaires se demandant qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, encore une fois passer la porte de chez lui ne semblait pas une option, après quelques instants il se leva, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, il avait besoin d'un verre avant tout. Ce soir il n'allait pas au Molly, mais dans un bar qui était tenu par un ancien marine, là-bas la plupart des clients étaient des vétérans, c'était un lieu où on pouvait parler de tout sans être jugé et à des personnes qui savaient ce que c'était la guerre.

En passant la porte du bar il ne fut pas surpris de voir seulement un ou deux clients, à cette heure-ci il y avait rarement du monde.

-Salut Clarke. Dit le barman.

Clarke le salua de la main et lui demanda une bière, Tony le barman la lui donna et fit signe en direction d'une table, Jay était là, Clarke le connaissait bien, ils avaient souvent discuté tous les deux et notamment des missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Clarke sans hésiter très longtemps s'asseya face à Jay, il n'était pas trop d'humeur à parler aujourd'hui, mais il en avait vraiment besoin.

-Salut. Dit Jay

Clarke lui fit un signe de la tête en réponse.

-Mauvaise journée ? Interrogea le détective, il connaissait assez bien Clarke pour savoir que quand il faisait cette tête ce n'était pas bon.

-Difficile. Répondit Jeff, restant pour le moment évasif, Jay ne dit rien le laissant le temps de parler, il commanda quelque chose de plus fort, sentant que Jeff en aurait bien besoin.

Les minutes passèrent silencieuses, Clarke avait fini sa bière lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu as entendu parler du train qui a déraillé ce matin ?

-Oui.

-Il y avait un médecin militaire dans l'un des wagons, il a sauvé plein de passager, alors qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne, il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivé mais il a continué comme si de rien n'était avant de s'écrouler. Je sais bien que les médecins militaires ne laissent jamais aucune victime derrière mais ce qu'il a fait ça… Jeff ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, pas sur des mots qu'il devait utiliser.

-Ça a fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs.

-Oui. Tu te souvins de Mike, on a fait une ou deux missions avec toi.

-Bien sûr, il était médecins militaire.

-Un jour sur une mission, on est tombé dans une embuscade, il y avait pas mal de blessé, il avait pris une balle dans le gilet, il a continué à faire comme si tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule alors qu'il était en train de vérifier ma blessure, voir ce gars faire pareil ça m'a juste rappelé cette mission.

-Mais tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. Rassura Jay espérant que Jeff n'éprouve pas de la culpabilité.

-J'aurais dû être plus vigilant.

-Clarke, tu sais très bien que si on ne veut pas montrer quelque chose, on ne le fait pas. Ces médecins militaires, ils voulaient juste faire leur boulot, sauver des vies, même si c'était au dépend de la leur, on aurait fait la même chose, et on le fait encore.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, mais j'aimerai que se soit aussi simple dans ma tête.

-Je sais.

Jay ne dit rien, et le silence prit place, il buvait tranquillement leurs verre de whisky, Jeff continuait de penser à Westin, il était en permission, il est mort sur le sol américain c'est probablement l'une des choses qui mettait le plus en colère le pompier. Il tenta de se retirer ça de la tête mais c'était difficile. Jay continuait à observer son ami il savait que a mettrait du temps avant que celui-ci soit totalement en paix avec ce qui était arrivé.

-Merci. Dit finalement Clarke, reconnaissant de l'écoute et des conseils de Jay même si pour le moment c'était difficile de les mettre en application.

-Semper Fi. Répondit Jay, il serait toujours là pour aider un ami, en plus il savait très bien que Clarke ferait exactement la même chose pour lui.

Ils firent clinquer leurs verres, trinquer à leur devise était une coutume plus ancienne qu'eux et c'était un moyen de se rappeler qu'ils avaient toujours quelqu'un pour couvrir leurs arrières, quel que soit le type de problème.

FIN


End file.
